The present disclosure relates generally to radio frequency systems and, more particularly, an amplifier device used in a radio frequency system.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices often include a radio frequency system to facilitate wireless communication of data with another electronic device and/or a network. To facilitate wireless communication, the radio frequency system may include a transceiver that outputs an analog representation of at least one component (e.g., phase and/or amplitude) of the data to be wirelessly transmitted as an analog electrical signal and/or a digital representation of at least one component of the data to be wirelessly transmitted as a digital electrical signal. Since the electronic device may be separated from the other electronic device and/or network by some distance, the radio frequency system may include an amplifier device that generates an amplified analog electrical signal by amplifying the analog electrical signal to a target magnitude (e.g., strength).
To facilitate generating the amplified analog electrical signal, the amplifier device may process the electrical signal using multiple data paths. For example, when implementing envelope elimination and restoration (EER), the amplifier device may include a first data path that process an amplitude component of the electrical signal and a second data path that processes a phase component of the electrical signal. Based at least in part on the amplitude component, the envelope data path may adjust voltage supplied to a power amplifier in the amplifier device. In this manner, the power amplifier may recombine the amplitude component with the phase component and increase magnitude based on the voltage supplied from the first data path. Thus, fidelity (e.g., accuracy) of the amplified analog electrical signal to the electrical signal may be dependent on how well synchronized the multiple paths are with one another.